On Edge
by tragic-bliss
Summary: Life brings you to the edge, but it's up to you whether or not to go over it


**Title: On Edge: Chapter 1**

**Author: makeitstopjamie**

**Rating: PG (but will go up in later chapters)**

**Summary: There are always events that bring you close to the edge, but it's up you to decide whether or not to go over it**

**Warnings: Later chapter will deal with school violence and rape (these won't happen in the actual story, they are just cases) and any mistakes are mine.**

**Author's Notes: This story shall be long with short chapters (makes it easier for me update quickly) and will involve all of the characters and most of the couples (Brian/Christina, Jess/Nick, and Alex/Jim). It takes place about 2 to 3 years after the finale. Oh yes, a few SVU characters may make appearences. Enjoy:)**

**On The Edge**

**Chapter 1**

**Jessica Rossi had no idea what time it was, the red segmented numbers of her digital clock were still too blurry for her to comprehend in her half awake state, but she knew it was way too early for her phone to be ringing. Groggily she reached over and picked up the receiver, "Hello?" She answered hoping that her voice sounded a lot clearer than her head was.**

**"Jess?" Came the familiar worried voice of her younger brother, Jason. She should have known. She really should have known. Who else would call her at, she glanced at her clock with clear eyes, at two thirty in the morning?**

**"Do you know what time it is?" She asked keeping her voice low (the walls in her dump of an apartment were paper thin). She really didn't want to have to bail him out of whatever trouble he had gotten himself into this time and she had to be in court early the next morning. She knew that the judge would not appreciate her falling asleep in court because she had been out getting her brother out of trouble.**

**"I'm sorry, Jess. I just-" His voice trailed off and Jess knew that it was something big. Normally, whenever he asked for help he demanded it, as if it were her sisterly. This new apologetic attitude, well it kinda scared her, "I just- I got arrested,"**

**Jess was shocked. Usually he just wanted money. Last year he had thought he'd gotten his girlfriend pregnant and wanted her to help him with that (ironically it was right around the time Christina had announced she pregnant), but it had turned out to be just a scare. A month ago he'd gotten evicted from his apartment and needed a place to crash (their mom had banned him from moving back in after the fourth time). Last week his truck had been stolen (why he still had a truck in the city with gas prices so high was beyond her) and was stuck across town. Getting arrested that was something she couldn't help him with. He'd gone too far now.**

**"What did you do?" She asked him, her prosecutor brain kicking into gear. Maybe she could convince him to plead guilty and get a deal.**

**"I didn't do anything," Jason told her and even through he was her brother she didn't believe him. She heard that line day in and day out and it had no meaning to her anymore.**

**"Well, what didn't you do?" Jess asked annoyance seeping into her voice. She really didn't want to deal with her brother's problems again; she just wanted to go back to bed.**

**"They said that I had drugs and was going to sell them, but you know me I don't do drugs," That was true, if there was one thing Jason stayed away from it was drugs. She couldn't quite explain it, she just knew.**

**"Ok," She suddenly felt out of her league, "Don't tell them anything until you get your legal aid, okay?" There was no way she or her mother could afford an actual defense attorney. She just hoped that one of the underpaid bastards would be able to beat one of her own people.**

**"Okay," He responded, obediently, almost docilely.**

**"When you to talk your lawyer tell them to come to my office tomorrow," She added, maybe instilling fear into the rotten bastard.**

**"You'll fix this, right Jess?" He practically begged.**

**"Yes, I'll fix this," She told him and hoped it was a promise she could keep.**


End file.
